


Lightbulbs

by angelboygabriel



Series: Band of Brothers Rarepairs Candy Jar [6]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Christmas Lights, Domesticity, Established Relationship, M/M, house decorating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: "Come on, you can fix anything electrical can't you? We don't call you Sparky for nothing!" Luz said and Speirs growled.





	Lightbulbs

**Author's Note:**

> speirluz, my delicious guilty pleasure. now with a fluffy touch.

 

Christmas lights were Ron Speirs' worst enemy.

"Come on, you can fix anything electrical can't you? We don't call you Sparky for nothing!" Luz said and Speirs growled.

"I _can_ fix anything electric. It's just this one fucking lightbulb!" he snapped and he heard the pop of Luz's bubblegum. A pair of hands wrapped around his ankles to steady him.

"If you fall off this ladder and break your neck I'll kill you." Luz deadpanned, and Speirs smiled vaguely around the wire he was holding between his teeth.

"I'm not gonna fall, George." Speirs responded as he finally managed to unscrew the culprit bulb. "Got it!" he cheered triumphantly, but swayed and reached forward to grab the gutter before he fell.

" _Ron_! I am not about to live National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation!" Luz shrieked. Speirs screwed in a new bulb quickly and flicked his glove against it, watching as light suddenly flooded out of it. He kicked at Luz's hands and climbed down. They both looked up in satisfaction at the now-perfect Christmas display.

Ron pulled George into his side and his boyfriend's hands automatically twisted into his coat.

"Okay, looks Santa-licious. Let's go inside and get warm." Luz declared and started dragging Speirs by his scarf.

"How are we gonna warm up?" he asked suggestively and George paused.

"Hot chocolate." he decided. "Hot chocolate and sex."

 


End file.
